1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an input device that is capable of sensing how hard a user is pressing when contacted.
2. Description of the Related Art
Mobile devices, such as mobile phones, are equipped with a key pad, typically with 12 keys numbered between 0 and 9 and * and # signs. The key pad also has letters, such as English letters and Korean consonants and vowels, displayed with the numbers so that the letters and numbers can be inputted using the 12 keys.
Also, an input device, which performs various functions such as searching phone numbers, creating and managing text messages, and connecting to the Internet, is formed above the key pad. Such input device is configured in such a way that certain information may be inputted by pressing down the center and/or periphery of its circular button.
In step with the increasing diversification of the mobile device, the use of this type of input device is expanded to a variety of mobile devices, such as personal digital assistants (PDA), portable multimedia players (PMP), MPEG audio layers (MP3), car navigation devices, potable game players and digital cameras.
On top of the expanded application of the input device, the functions of the mobile devices have become more sophisticated and diversified, and consumers demand that various forms of information can be inputted in the input device. Particularly, a simple on-off operation is not sufficient for, for example, moving the menus or controlling the volume.